Bokonon Lives
Bokonon_Lives is an incredibly manly user of cultish status who has earned the respect of a small but moderately loyal handful of B8'ers but who only very rarely makes anybody's Top Favorite Users lists, with the notable exception of earning 72nd place in Ayvuir's second annual Board 8's Top 100 Users contest and 126th in Smurf's 2007 edition of his Top 500 Users List. He is regarded as intelligent and pretty funny as a regular on the board, but he is not a valued contributor to the GameFAQs database, as he is not a particularly dedicated gamer, and he only rarely does anything notable. He is also known for frequently posting things made of win and awesome, notably a very popular Fresh Prince topic in early 2007 that brought back the fad for a while and brought about some annoyance. On Wednesday, August 29, 2007, Bokonon_Lives was inducted into The Crew. Less than four hours later, he left their ranks, stating, "This place sucks, I quit." There is currently a grassroots agenda to evict Bokonon_Lives from the Internets for making too much sense. In his early days, he was often confused with bokunokuso, as the first three letter of both their names are the same. The banning of bokunokuso proved that they were not the same person, as Bokonon still has an account. In his first successful user contest showing, he won Repus_Yortsed's Eliminate a User Contest and recieved a copy of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Incidentally, Bokonon was one of the few users in the contest who did not actually own a Nintendo DS. Other momentous contest showings include making it to the final round of the first SHINEtest competition after receiving the very last SHINE Award of the season due to a comical Zachnorn impersonation. When a fellow user made a topic stating simply that he was bored and demanded entertainment from Board 8, Bokonon_Lives posted the first three books of War and Peace in their entirety, literally copying and pasting segments from the novel nonstop for hours late at night, spamming the topic until he just couldn't take it anymore. Miraculously, he was never modded for it. On February 16, 2008, Boko tried his luck again, posting the first three books in a single topic again, this time finishing off by segueing into Bel-Air lyrics, his second major Fresh Prince'ing on Board 8. Bokonon_Lives is the proprietor of the Best. Attack. Ever. tournament, which was held multiple times but has since been retired indefinitely. He was also heavily involved in multiple editions of the Board 8 Writing Contest, two of which he ran himself. Lately, he is often confused with MajinZidane due to Majin going by the nickname Boko around the board and AIM which incidentally matches the first four letters of Bokonon's username. Also, Silvercross once turned one of his threads into a dreamy nugget of joy. And he's the best thing since sliced bread and Chrono Trigger - OMEGAMANGXE Top Ten List Drama Once, for a WWYD contest in which he was a participant, contestants were each tasked with writing a Top Ten list. For context, there were no criteria by which to judge entries; all you had to do was submit an entry, period. Bokonon_Lives' entry was called the "Top Ten Most Broken Features of Dungeons & Dragons Version 3.5", but its content was wildly, ludicrously inaccurate. Somehow the list circulated the greater Internet outside of the Board 8 WWYD contest, and RPG enthusiasts lost their minds over it, assuming the author was either incredibly stupid or a masterful troll. Many of these individuals (non-B8'ers) maliciously edited the list's article on the Board 8 wiki with such frequency that the article had to be permanently locked from editing. No one considered the simple truth. It was all just a bunch of top-of-the-head text written in order to pass to the next round of a message board contest, never really intended to be scrutinized or leave the confines of Board 8. (For the record, at the time the list was written, Boko had played a small bit of D&D but was pretty new and far from an expert, and knew he would have been unqualified to really publish such a list to the gaming community. Many of the claims he made were just parroted or paraphrased from friends he had played with in the past. He admittedly probably sort of believed some things that weren't true, but not everything on the list, nor any of them as strongly as some people suspected.) Bokonon_Lives, however, eventually realized he had stumbled into "greatness" when, with th3l3fty's help, he found and read some of the intense reactions from across the web, and so he kept his mouth shut for years, until in 2018, when he decided enough was probably enough, and he decided to retire the list from the B8 Wiki to hopefully avoid any resurgence in confusion. Category:Users